


Finding Soobooty

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Face-Sitting, Finding Nemo references, M/M, Please drink responsibly, Rimming, Shower Sex, crude humour, jongin is a relatable loser, jongin is so whipped, kyungsoo is a tease, mentions of Baekyeol, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin has a crush on KyungsooWho happens to have a top tier booty





	Finding Soobooty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reckless #66  
Warnings: Bad decisions when it comes to alcohol, seriously, drink responsibly  
Author’s note: I made it! Oh gosh I was drawn to this prompt the moment I saw it and I knew it I had to write it  
I had so so much fun writing this fic and I hope it's fun for you all to read as well!  
This isn't beta-d or even really edited so don't mind any mistakes, I hope there aren't any big ones  
This is dedicated to my very good friend T, I hope this makes you smile hun <3  
Thank you to everyone who gave me encouragement because I was seriously thinking about dropping out ;; I'm so glad I didn't  
Thank you to the mods for being so so understanding and supportive and thank you to all of the writers and readers that made this fest possible!   
Hope you enjoy <333

“Stare anymore and you might start drooling Jongin,” Jongin is shaken out of his daydream when he feels an eraser hit the back of his head. What kind of college student even has an eraser nowadays? He turns with an unamused frown and glares at the culprit who continues to whistle like nothing happened. Class had ended not too long ago, the professor letting them all out a bit earlier than scheduled because when it came to college, no one really cared. As long as the material was taught each class they could care less about keeping students inside of the room until the time was up. After all, college students wandered and loitered like no tomorrow. Jongin sighs and he stretches. This class had been one of his electives and it was the study of the meaning of fruits in literature… needless to say this class was going to be very useful in life. 

“He’s already started drooling, someone pass him a tissue,” Jongin sighs and he decides to finally give his two friends attention. They weren’t even in this class but the professor didn’t bother policing who was supposed to be in this class and just went on with her lectures. Behind him were both Baekhyun and Sehun who were staring at him with equal amusement. Jongin can’t help but glance at the very familiar figure that was now leaving the classroom, having been held back by his own friends. That figure was none other than Kyungsoo Do. A young man who Jongin couldn’t really remember the major of. This was the only class they shared but Jongin wasn’t creepy enough to have a full blown crush on someone he’d never interacted with. He and Kyungsoo had the same circle of friends and so they’ve talked numerous times, just never alone.

“Jongin, Jooooongin! We’ve lost him again Baekhyun,” Jongin smiles as he thinks about Kyungsoo. Ahh those grey sweatpants looked heavenly on him today. Truthfully speaking Kyungsoo had a handful of outfits, mainly consisting of sweatpants, crew necks, hoodies, t shirts and jeans. He didn’t have an ounce of colour in his wardrobe but that was okay, his smile was colourful enough. Jongin doesn’t know much about Kyungsoo but he does know that the man is soft spoken and he has a wonderful booty. Like god tier. Jongin had never seen a booty more mesmerizing than Kyungsoo’s, it didn’t help that his thighs were so full as well. Sometimes when Jongin found himself spacing out in this class BAM suddenly he’s thinking about Kyungsoo’s booty. Which was something he really needed to stop doing because the last thing he wanted to do was objectify the man.

“Here use this wad of tissues to mop up his drool,” Kyungsoo was more than just a booty anyhow. He had nice skin, plush lips, thick eyebrows and dark round eyes. Not to mention how when Kyungsoo grinned, like actually grinned, he looked like sunshine. Jongin had had the pleasure of seeing him actually laugh once and the way his face scrunched up in joy made him swoon  _ hard _ . Jongin laughed at himself maybe he was pretty whipped. During his little moment however Sehun took that opportunity to slap a bunch of tissues against his mouth and he didn't have a chance to say anything else before he was being pulled out of the classroom and into the halls. He hadn't even noticed his friends packing up his things, wow he must've really been lost in his thoughts. Jongin winces since Sehun and Baekhyun were both holding his arms a little too tightly but he doesn’t feel like pulling away from them, not when the halls were filled like this. He’d get left behind.

It’s Thursday and Jongin knows that both he and Sehun have a class later that afternoon. Baekhyun didn’t like being bored at home so he usually waited around with them before the class started. Together they make their way towards the student common area, where there were loads of benches and chairs along with some tables for students to just kill time before their next class. Jongin follows as Baekhyun and Sehun lead him towards what was their usual little nook. No one really liked sitting there since it was under the stairwell and it could only fit a specific amount of people but this time it was occupied by four very familiar looking people. Jongin instantly recognized Jongdae, Chanyeol, Minseok and Kyungsoo of course. Before he could even consider escaping Baekhyun was letting go of his hand and throwing himself into Chanyeol’s lap.

According to Baekhyun they weren’t dating but everyone really knew they were dating. 'They weren’t dating but they were exclusive' Baekhyun had said. Literally everyone could see how in love the two were except for the two of them but then again it wasn’t like they had any real problems going on so no one said anything. After Baekhyun claimed his “seat” it was now up to Jongin and Sehun to find their own seats on the long couch and he turns to his friend for help but Sehun was already taking a seat beside Minseok, lovingly shoving Chanyeol and Baekhyun a little to make room. Jongin doesn’t take a seat beside Kyungsoo, though he really would’ve liked to, because he was already sitting in between Minseok and Jongdae. Jongin reluctantly takes a seat at the end of the couch beside Jongdae and he tries to hide his disappointment.

“Where are Junmyeon and Yixing?” Sehun asks and Jongin almost rolls his eyes at how obvious his friend is being. It was a well known fact that Sehun had an infatuation with Junmyeon after all.

“They both have a lecture right now, they’ll be joining us later,” Minseok explains, mostly to Sehun since he was the only one really paying attention. They fill the silence with some mindless chatter, mostly coming from Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were really just conversing with each other. Jongin was beginning to feel a little awkward, especially when two unknown strangers walk past them while saying,

“Excuse me, is that allowed? Is that allowed?” Jongin swears it’s some kind of reference but he doesn’t really get it. He also suspects Baekhyun isn’t really a fan because he starts flipping them off and giving them snarky comments while Chanyeol has to hold him back from doing anything dire. Jongin decides to take that moment to distract his friend from doing anything stupid and he takes a stand. 

“Okay does anyone want anything from Starbucks?” Jongin asks since they’re literally sitting right in front of it. He’s suddenly overwhelmed by a plethora of orders being tossed right at him and maybe he should’ve thought this through a little more. After he pulls out his phone to actually take the orders down he waits in front of Baekhyun for the last order, hoping that it wasn’t overly complicated like Minseok’s dark roast with a splash of soy milk and a pump of caramel along with a sprinkle of nutmeg. That doesn’t even sound appetizing in the slightest.

“I want a pumpkin spiced latte!” Baekhyun exclaims while raising his arm that whacks Chanyeol in the chin. The group broke out into laughter at Chanyeol’s demise and Baekhyun apologizes profusely while also laughing in his face. Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Baekhyun, it’s summer and out of season,” Jongin deadpans and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him,

“Does it look like I know what to order at Starbucks? I’m a broke bitch who can’t afford it Jongin,” Baekhyun sasses him and Jongin swears he’s just going to get Baekhyun water. Or maybe nothing at all, that sounds like a good plan. He’s about to grab his wallet from his bag when Kyungsoo takes a stand as well.

“There’s too many drinks to carry alone, I’ll go with you,” he offers like the angel he is and Jongin is brimming with excitement (which of course he doesn’t show on his face) because he finally gets to spend a moment alone with Kyungsoo-

“I’ll come too,” Sehun offers as he moves beside Kyungsoo and Jongin’s jaw drops because what kind of best friend was he. Jongin was ready to murder his friend for doing the exact opposite of what he was supposed to be doing but luckily Minseok speaks up.

“I need to go to my locker, come with me Sehun?” Minseok grabs him by the arm before he can protest and he shoots Jongin a knowing smirk along with a thumbs up before dragging Sehun away. Jongin is a little confused as to why Minseok would do that since he’s positive that he’s been very discreet about his crush on Kyungsoo but hey he wasn’t going to argue with that. Together he and Kyungsoo leave Jongdae behind with Chanyeol and Baekhyun (sorry Jongdae they can’t all be saved) and they enter a very long line. This is technically the best kind of setup because a long line meant a lot of room for conversation but to Jongin’s distress, they don’t talk. At all. He has nothing to say and it seems Kyungsoo doesn’t either because the two of them don’t really make any kind of effort. If Jongin wasn’t so self conscious about starting conversations he would use his non existent charms to woo the man of his dreams. 

“S-so for our final assignment what fruit did you choose to do it on?” Jongin asks and he’s almost worried that he spoke a little too quietly because at first Kyungsoo doesn’t even look at him. After a few seconds of Jongin staring at him Kyungsoo seems to realize that the question was directed at him and he chuckles at himself. 

“I was going to do it on the pomegranate since it’s an easy one and I love mythology,” Kyungsoo says with a little smile and Jongin feels his heart pounding. Kyungsoo fiddles around with the bill that Minseok gave him and he drops it, 

“What did you choose?” Kyungsoo grunts as he leans down to pick it up and Jongin’s brain goes haywire when he gets a view full of Kyungsoo’s glorious-

“Peach!” he blurts out and he can feel his face burning up. Kyungsoo picks up the bill and he gives Jongin a knowing smirk before gesturing to the person working behind the cash register. Jongin clears his throat and he waddles up towards the counter before pulling out his phone so that he can order everything exactly as recited to him.

“Hi can I get one medium java chip frappuccino-?” 

“I’m sorry did you mean a  _ grande _ ?” the worker interrupts him with a raised hand and pursed lips. Jongin suppresses any bad thoughts and continues on with his orders. But he really isn’t in the mood to translate everything that was on his notes so he continued using small, medium and large only to get corrected each and every time with tall, grande and venti. After a grueling ordering process Jongin finally pays and he almost pales at the price. There were 7 drinks in total including three cake pops that Jongdae was very adamant about getting. Jongin only offered to pay because he knew he was going to get treated at some point, it was how their friend group worked. He and Kyungsoo move off to the side to wait for their order, Kyungsoo taking the cake pops from the worker as they do. 

Jongin was a little broke at the moment but it shouldn’t be that bad right? He already paid rent this month and it wasn’t like he didn’t have a cracker supply that was good enough to keep him alive until his parents sent his allowance the next month. Tap water was also free so it wasn’t like he was going to starve, he was going to be fine… or not. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered to pay. 

“Here you can have this, it was supposed to help pay for everything anyways,” Kyungsoo offers the bill in his hand and Jongin doesn’t respond at first. He does however actively try to counter every time Kyungsoo tries to shove the bill into his hoodie pocket. 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it,” Jongin insists but Kyungsoo isn’t having it. It’s only when his hand brushes Jongin’s lower stomach does he finally crack and he grips Kyungsoo’s hand in his own.

“You can just treat me sometime!” he blurts out again and he promises that he’s smoother than this. Kyungsoo pauses at the sudden outburst and he looks down at their hands before another smirk works its way onto his lips. 

“Do you mean on a date?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin’s jaw drops. 

“W-what, I-I didn’t m-mean, huh, d-date-?”

“Order 256 for Jang _ eee _ n!” the same worker shouts right in front of them and Jongin startles so hard he lets go of Kyungsoo’s hands. The worker gives them both a shit eating grin, mostly Jongin before he hands over the order. He obnoxiously tries to fit both trays into Jongin’s hands but that obviously doesn’t work so Kyungsoo helps him out. The two make it back to the others, Jongin feeling a little lightheaded from how heated his cheeks were. The moment they return to the group they’re attacked by their friends yelling out which one was theirs and while grabbing at them. There was also a very loud mixture of thank you’s and Jongin appreciated that. 

This time when they take a seat on the couch Kyungsoo deliberately takes a seat beside Jongin but they don’t have a chance to really talk when Junmyeon and Yixing join them. Jongin is a little dejected and he glances over at Kyungsoo’s happy expression wondering if he lost his chance.   
  


“Who the fuck has a costume party in March?” Is how Jongin reacts to Baekhyun’s party invite as he lounges around on his couch bed. Baekhyun and Sehun were his roommates and they shared a two bedroom apartment together. Yes, a two bedroom apartment. Jongin didn’t have his own room since he lost to rock, paper, scissors on the day they moved in and since it was too much work to alternate rooms they didn’t. It kind of sucked having little to no privacy but whenever Baekhyun wasn’t home at least he could find some relief in the shower. Jongin had learned the hard way (pun intended) that taking a pleasure shower while Baekhyun was home never ended well. It was always Baekhyun to be honest, if Jongin had his own room he’d spend all of his time in it just like Sehun did. He wants to be alone so he does the only rational thing and he curls up under his duvet, away from plain sight.

“I will fold up this pull out bed with you on it Jongin, don’t test me,” Baekhyun threatens while stepping on Jongin. This was a threat that Baekhyun used often and he mainly used it because he knew that it worked. The last time Baekhyun had seriously threatened him Jongin had ended up with a sprained waist. At that time Baekhyun had been terrorizing Jongin the same way while Sehun just ignored them and hid out in his room. Lucky bastard.

“I don’t wanna!” Jongin whines and he starts kicking at Baekhyun’s silhouette through his duvet. It seems to work since Baekhyun does back off for a split second, once Jongin started whining no one stood a chance. Jongin gasps as his duvet is pulled away from him and he covers himself with his arms, looking up at the culprit. Which to his surprise, was Sehun.

“Kyungsoo is going to be there,” Sehun says with a straight face and Jongin narrows his eyes for a moment, trying to find some truth in those words. Then again, Sehun didn’t really have any reason to lie to him right? Jongin coughs and he acts like he wasn’t hesitating now that Kyungsoo has been mentioned.

“Fine I’ll go,” Jongin relents and Baekhyun grabs the duvet from Sehun before throwing it back down on Jongin.

“You’re so whipped for that ass!” Baekhyun cackles and Jongin can hear the tell tale sound of two doors slamming, meaning his two roommates were probably getting ready for said costume party. Jongin sighs and he pouts before muttering under his breath,

“It’s not just his ass,” Jongin sighs and he forces himself to get out of his “bed”. It technically was a bed since he kept it in the bed position almost all the time. The only time it converted back into a couch was when he wasn’t home and his roommates decided that they wanted to be shitty while watching a movie. Since he doesn’t really want to dress up (and he doesn’t think anyone else will either) he opts for a simple shirt (his worn out pokemon shirt) and jeans. Jongin goes to the closet in the hallway and he pulls out his clothes before going to the washroom to change and freshen up. As he’s trying to fix his bed head the locked door suddenly opens and Baekhyun walks in while whistling as he twirls a chopstick between his fingers.

“I hate you,” Jongin sneers and Baekhyun scoffs before setting down the chopstick down on the counter beside the other three that were already there. They would remember to bring them out at some point, for now they just sat on the bathroom counter. Baekhyun and Sehun casually kick Jongin out of the washroom even though it was technically a little more his than theirs and they get ready together. Jongin sits down on his couch bed and he waits, maybe looking like he just woke up would be attractive to Kyungsoo. He decides to scroll down his Twitter feed as he waits since they were probably going to walk over to wherever this party was and he’s interrupted by Baekhyun singing the “Attack on Titan” theme with completely made up lyrics along with Sehun’s half assed beatboxing. Jongin lifts his head and he sees them both in green capes and white pants.

“Respect peasant, you’re in the presence of Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert!” Baekhyun announces and Sehun looks pretty done with it all. Jongin rolls his eyes and he makes sure they all have the essentials… well he makes sure at least one of them has the keys. And it’s Sehun. Together they leave the apartment and Baekhyun leads the way, making superhero noises as he holds out his arms and runs along the sidewalk. Jongin and Sehun definitely weren’t going to run after him so they simply wait until he runs out of stamina… ten steps later. Baekhyun waits as he pants dramatically for them to catch up to him.

“Did he drink anything before we left?” Jongin asks Sehun as Baekhyun finds some stamina again and he’s off. Sehun shrugs,

“Don’t think so but I wouldn’t be surprised if he took a swig of triple sec or something,” Jongin grimaces at the thought, finding triple sec much too sweet to have on it’s own. Then again he was the type who mixed drinks so that they were 90% juice and 10% alcohol. Jongin didn’t like the taste of alcohol very much but he was a fan of having a good time. The music in the distance is enough to distract him from his thoughts and he sees one of the fraternity houses looking more than lively. Jongin can already see groups of people standing around outside and to his surprise, they’re all dressed up in costumes. And here he thought it wasn’t going to be a thing. They follow Baekhyun inside and with that they find themselves in front of Chanyeol in no time. Jongin recognizes Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing in the blue and purple strobe lights and he squints. 

“Kyungsoo and Junmyeon decided to stay home, they don’t like parties so much,” Yixing says as if he’s answering Jongin’s unasked question and he turns around only to find Sehun smirking at him. Jongin is just about ready to murder him but before he can get the chance Sehun catches him by the waist and nips on his earlobe.

“You think I was going to suffer alone?” Sehun says to him and Jongin flushes hard, covering his ear with a squawk before he bats at his friend who cackles and disappears into the kitchen. Jongin groans since he can’t really leave right now. Not with the apartment keys in Sehun’s possession. So he decides to do the next best thing, drink. Jongin shimmies his way through dancing young adults and he finds the kitchen, smiling when he sees some sweeter alcohol’s along with different kinds of fruit juice on the table. Nothing wrong with some DIY mixing right? Jongin himself was a lightweight and he didn’t have a great sense of self control when he did, wee bit problematic but his friends will keep him out of trouble right?   
  


When Jongin wakes up with a splitting headache he knows that he was very wrong last night. His body feels terrible and his mouth feels so dry, what the hell even happened? Jongin decides that lying around with his eyes closed won’t help anyone and so with much difficulty and a few seconds of arguing with himself, he manages to open them. His first thought is that the light on the ceiling looks different. He then notices that there are other bodies lying around him on the floor, too bad he doesn’t care to identify them right now. Jongin also realizes that he’s on a normal couch, not on his beloved couch bed and that he’s missing his shirt. He’s still wearing his jeans though, no wonder he was so uncomfortable waking up. Jongin lies there lifelessly for a moment and only then does he notice a figure sitting at the kitchen island.

“You want some water?” Kyungsoo’s smooth voice was too much for Jongin to handle in the morning and maybe he’s a little more than whipped because he swears that Kyungsoo’s velvety voice is enough to ease his headache. But in reality he was still very hungover. Very. Suddenly Jongin remembers that Kyungsoo is looking at him and he immediately gets flustered not being able to properly reply or even remember the question. Jongin’s jaw drops when Kyungsoo approaches and hands him a plastic cup filled with water that’s cool to the touch.

“Junmyeon and I got an emergency call from Chanyeol last night, told us to come help him since ‘Jongin and Baekhyun were wildin’’”, Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin practically chokes on his water. Kyungsoo makes his way back to the stool at the kitchen island and he gives Jongin all of his attention, which is very charming but also uncalled for because Jongin can’t handle that right now. Then he processes Kyungsoo’s words and he tries to search his memory hazed in alcohol, which does absolutely nothing for him. Fuck.

“Did you umm see anything you shouldn’t have?” Jongin asks hesitantly and Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He just laughs. If Jongin wasn’t so distressed by the fact that he probably scarred Kyungsoo for life he would’ve taken in every single way Kyungsoo’s face moved to create that beautiful grin. 

“It’s all Baekhyun’s fault,” Jongin groans and he snuggles into the blanket on the couch. Kyungsoo’s laughter dies down but he has tears in his eyes and he covers his mouth with his hand. Jongin almost wants to slap it away because he was admiring that smile dammit.

“You and Baekhyun shouldn’t be allowed near alcohol ever again,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin pales. Were they that bad? It’s been awhile since he really drank that much since he liked to pretend that he was focused on his studies. Before Jongin can comment on what Kyungsoo said however the bodies around him begin to stir and he frowns looking down at them. Jongin sees Minseok and Chanyeol lying on the floor next to him and he’s confused because he swears that they were in Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Minseok, Yixing, Junmyeon and Jongdae’s house right now. Speaking of the other two they had to be in their room right? 

“Don’t you two live here? Why are you out here,” Jongin asks and Chanyeol doesn’t look like he wants to wake up just yet so Minseok takes the liberty of answering. Before he can they hear a whine behind the couch and Jongin peers over in discomfort, finding Yixing and Jongdae passed out back there. Did no one sleep in their room last night? Why was Jongin the only one in the living room then?

“Don’t really remember why we didn’t get to our rooms,” Minseok mumbles before he crawls behind the bed and lays himself on top of Jongdae who just grunts before wrapping his arms around him. Baekhyun and Sehun choose that moment to grace everyone with their presence and Baekhyun waddles towards the couch with his eyes closed. 

“I have a hangover,” Baekhyun mumbles and he lies down on top of Jongin as he does. Jongin doesn’t really know what to do with his hands, this definitely wasn’t the first time Baekhyun lay down on top of him though. Usually it only happened when he was either really drunk and couldn’t make it to his room or if he was being a little shit, most times it was the latter. Chanyeol instantly makes a noise in protest, seemingly too tired to actually form words but thankfully Baekhyun gets the hint well enough. So he does the logical thing and he rolls off of Jongin right onto Chanyeol who’s on the floor next to him. There’s a thud along with a really painful cough from Chanyeol but they seem fine enough. 

“How early did you wake up? I didn’t expect to see you in the living room,” Sehun sits on the armrest of the couch and Jongin just blinks at him. Didn’t he sleep in the living room? Why else would he wake up here? Jongin was pretty sure he wasn’t a sleepwalker. Unless he somehow got possessed-

“Jongin slept on my bed for a few hours before he suddenly got up. He muttered something about a dream and how he couldn’t do this before going out to the living room. I didn’t feel like dragging his ass back in to sleep so I didn’t,” Kyungsoo explains for him and Jongin wants to slap himself because seriously?! He missed out on the possibility of waking up in each other’s arms, he missed out on morning cuddles and seeing Kyungsoo’s features brightened by the sunlight! As Jongin is having his inner turmoil he doesn’t notice the way that Kyungsoo is looking at him.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” Kyungsoo says loudly and he stares at Jongin unbeknownst to him. Jongin is too busy feeling sorry for himself to realize another opportunity has come to him and Kyungsoo sighs before heading deeper into the kitchen. Sehun rolls his eyes and he kicks Jongin in the shoulder since he didn’t want to kick his friend’s head for obvious reasons. Jongin whines and he swats the hand away. He did manage to hear what Kyungsoo said though and he knows that he’s a terror in the kitchen so he’d rather not ruin his image anymore than it was already ruined.

“Go and talk to your crush,” Sehun continues being obnoxious with his oddly skilled toes and Jongin feels enough disgust to physically get away from him. Jongin carefully steps over Chanyeol (not before stepping on Baekhyun of course) and he enters the kitchen. Kyungsoo is waiting for him it seems because the moment he gets there a carton of eggs along with a large metal bowl are passed to him. Jongin sets the things down on the kitchen island and he notices what Kyungsoo is wearing. Why the hell hadn’t he noticed it earlier?!

“Help me crack those eggs into that bowl and yes all 18 of them, there’s 9 of us,” Kyungsoo orders him nonchalantly as if he wasn’t very aware of how he was practically blowing Jongin’s mind right now. Kyungsoo was dressed in only a graphic t shirt, one big enough to drape down around his plush thighs. Jongin prays that Kyungsoo is wearing shorts because it really doesn’t look like he is. Then he notices the graphic on that t shirt… it was a pokemon shirt,  _ his _ pokemon shirt. Fuck. Kyungsoo is wearing his shirt. Jongin looks down at himself and he touches his bare chest as if needing a reminder that he wasn’t wearing the only shirt he’d brought with him to the party and to this house. No way was Kyungsoo wearing his shirt right now. No way was Kyungsoo’s ass so perky that it lifted the back of the shirt just enough to show his-

“Holy peach,” Jongin exhales and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him before gesturing to the very conveniently placed fruit basket that has a single peach sitting inside. Jongin swallows hard wondering if he exposed himself but Kyungsoo seems to let it go, laughing lightly.

“You must really like peaches huh?” Kyungsoo remarks before he turns around to reach something in the cabinet. Jongin tries to keep his eyes level as he watches Kyungsoo struggle to reach what looks like some kind of salt. Not like he could really tell since his eyes weren’t really the best. Jongin hesitates to approach and his fingers twitch.

“Why don’t you put it lower?” Jongin asks as he gets closer since Kyungsoo was going to show too much if he reached any higher. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder with a pout and a little glare directed at the kitchen island.

“Chanyeol likes to cook sometimes and he misplaces  _ everything _ ,” Kyungsoo’s pout should be illegal because it was doing things to Jongin’s heart. He clears his throat  _ subtly _ and he accidentally steps too close because Kyungsoo’s booty, his prized booty, is pressed right against Jongin’s crotch. They really had the perfect height difference didn’t they? Before Jongin’s brain completely shuts down he does manage to grab what he reads as garlic salt for Kyungsoo and he doesn’t step away instantly because his body was too happy to actually move. Kyungsoo was so soft. Speaking of Kyungsoo he decides to look over his shoulder up at Jongin at that very moment and Jongin swears that his eyelashes flutter a little more than usual.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says with a grin and Jongin actually lets out a whimper from the sheer adorableness. Jongin is also so focused on Kyungsoo that he doesn’t notice the audience they have in the living room. Everyone is now very awake and they’re all reacting in their own ways, some of them snickering, some of them facepalming but all of them with amusement. Jongin’s brain however doesn’t function very well in front of adorableness or Kyungsoo for that matter and his crotch is telling him to press forward but his everything is telling him to abort. So instead of stepping away or gently pushing Kyungsoo away with his hands, he decides to thrust to bounce him off. He just  _ thrusted _ against Kyungsoo’s ass. And Kyungsoo moans. He  _ moans _ as he falls against the counter, bending over which only presses his ass closer to Jongin’s heated crotch.

“That was mean,” Kyungsoo pouts and Jongin was not expecting that reaction. He was not expecting any of this. And he doesn’t know how to handle it all. The audience is now holding their breaths waiting for how Jongin would respond. Even Baekhyun was paying close attention despite his very hungover state, to his defense though he kept getting distracted by Chanyeol who kept turning his head back to the ‘idiot pair’ in the kitchen. 

“I can make it up to you?” Jongin replies with zero confidence makes everything less sexy and there’s no way that this can end up like a bad porno according to Baekhyun’s gracious narration on the side. The narration that is gratefully shut down thanks to Junmyeon and Minseok. Kyungsoo however seems to hold all of Jongin’s confidence in the palm of his hand because he raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.

“Oh? And how will you do that?” and that was when Jongin’s brain completely stopped working. He just stares at Kyungsoo blankly and time passes to the point where Kyungsoo just awkwardly looks side to side since he doesn’t know what to do. Jongin clears his throat and he holds out his hand, waiting for Kyungsoo’s consent on what he was going to do next. Despite the two having a bit of a communication problem, more so on Jongin’s end, Kyungsoo seems to know exactly what he means because he grants him consent. Jongin taps Kyungsoo’s right buttcheek before he carefully rubs it,

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes and Kyungsoo’s jaw drops because for once he’s speechless. It’s only silent for a few seconds before Chanyeol and Baekhyun erupt into laughter and Jongin steps away from Kyungsoo, looking down at the tiled floor and suddenly feeling very small. He blushes and covers his face with his hands before rushing upstairs into what he hopes is the washroom but turns out he was wrong and judging by the minimalist nature of the bedroom and how tidy it was for a single room no doubt it was Kyungsoo’s. Jongin doesn’t even have a chance to look around when he locks the door and he drops to the floor, cuddling his legs as a source of comfort. For a second he looks at his shaking hand because he touched the butt! His victory is short lived and prays that no one will follow him, but he’s not that lucky because two knocks come at the door soon after.

“Jongin? I’m coming in alright,” Kyungsoo unlocks the door because obviously he has a key to his own room and Jongin tries to hide but in reality he’s just sitting in the middle of the bedroom floor because he doesn’t want to touch anything. Jongin doesn’t lift his head however, not even when he feels Kyungsoo sitting in front of him, if anything he cowers into himself more.

“I’m sorry did I take it too far?” Kyungsoo sounds sad and that wasn’t something Jongin ever wanted to hear. He lifts his head in a hurry and he doesn’t notice how Kyungsoo’s hand hovers above his head only to hide soon after he does. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and he tries to find his words but honestly it was way too early for all of this anyways and he still wasn’t fully recovered from his hangover so he doesn’t really know why he thinks he can smooth talk his way out of this. Because he’s been doing great at that so far right?

“I-I just don’t know how to react but you’re so sweet and ahh I love the attention but also it’s a bit much? I don’t know how to handle all of it and I just end up a m-mess,” Jongin blabbers. Kyungsoo gives him a bit of a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll ease up on the teasing okay?” Kyungsoo says and Jongin guesses that his expression must’ve been really devastated because soon after Kyungsoo tilts his head.

“Do you not want me to stop?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin flusters. Where was all of this attention coming from? Last time Jongin checked, they didn’t really interact much unless their friends did. 

“You’re so cute Jongin, it’s why I like teasing you so much,” Jongin positively combusts and Kyungsoo winks at him. Jongin isn’t sure where this suave side of Kyungsoo is coming from but he really does like it. Kyungsoo was really coming for his heart this time and it doesn’t help that he looked so adorable in his t shirt and with his tousled hair and glasses. Jongin was whipped beyond recognition. 

“Just hang out here for a bit, I’ll call you down when the food’s done but you’re welcome to come down when you’re done blushing,” he teases one last time and Jongin whines which makes Kyungsoo laugh.    
  


“Who decided that going to a club on a rainy day was a good idea,” Jongin deadpans as he shivers and shoves his hands into the pocket of his jacket. He along with Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol and Junmyeon are all cramped inside of a bus shelter, hiding from the rain. They were waiting for Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing and Kyungsoo to arrive. They’d all decided on bussing since no one wanted to be the designated driver and only Chanyeol had a car anyways. Not to mention how they were going to a club downtown and parking was way too expensive for them to even consider driving. Oh and the obvious, Chanyeol’s car couldn’t fit all 9 of them. 

“This club has half off their admissions on Tuesday’s plus the first drink is 25% off for college students,” Sehun explains and Jongin can’t argue with that, it was a pretty good deal. He’s been feeling kind of crummy lately since after the whole incident in Kyungsoo’s house which was considered progress to Jongin, they haven’t really talked much at all. Kyungsoo will give him a little wave here and there whenever they see each other on campus or in class but most of the time Jongin dreamily waves back before realizing that Kyungsoo was already gone. The semester was coming to an end and they were all drowning in final assignments and exams. Even Baekhyun and Sehun were studying whenever they could and Jongin didn’t have much to do at home besides study. 

Today however they were all pretty much done with their exams, except for Jongdae and Minseok who still had one more next week. They reassured them all that they’d be okay with coming out tonight for an early celebration though. Next week was when everyone would be occupying all of the local bars and clubs so it was a good time for Jongin and his friends to go out. They usually avoided clubs because they didn’t want to pay for overpriced alcohol and well… they didn’t do so well in social situations. House parties were different since they kind of knew people there but complete strangers at a club? Nah. If it was too busy they’d just get awkward and wouldn’t be able to enjoy themselves. 

The bus pulls up in front of them and Jongin hides himself behind Baekhyun who gets splashed by a puddle being driven through. Baekhyun turns around to hit him even though it wasn’t really Jongin’s fault and they have to back up a bit to let people off of the bus. Who the hell built the bus stop so close to the edge of the sidewalk? Anyhow, they make room for Yixing, Jongdae, Minseok and Kyungsoo but that means they have to sacrifice people to the rain to fit them all inside of the shelter. They all agree on Baekhyun and Chanyeol and the two get tossed out into the rain along with Jongin who’d been laughing too hard to pay attention to Junmyeon and Sehun sneaking up behind him. 

“Aren’t we heading to the club right now anyways? Come on, before we all get sick,” Yixing says like the responsible person he is and everyone splits off accordingly by pairs. Baekhyun and Chanyeol leading, Sehun and Junmyeon behind them followed by Jongdae and Minseok. In the back were Jongin and Kyungsoo… with Yixing in between them because they weren’t mean enough to leave him in the back. However when they reached a narrow sidewalk it was Jongin who ended up in the back because there was no way he was going to push when Kyungsoo was the one walking beside the street. They arrive at the club in ten minutes or so after multiple complaints about it being further than they were promised which Baekhyun promptly ignores. There’s no line outside thankfully and they all enter one by one after showing their ID’s to the security guard up front.

Once they get inside Jongin can already feel his brain pounding because of the loud music. The air is a little stuffy and there’s a red lighting past the coat check, he’s never been to this club before but Baekhyun did also mention that tonight was K-Pop night so it wasn’t like he was going to be picky. They all make their way up the stairs and they stand around in front of coat check, all of them pass their jackets to Chanyeol who was the only one who brought a bag and they proceed to stuff 9 jacket inside of one bag. The woman working at the coat check station doesn’t seem impressed in the slightest and if anything she seems annoyed.

“You’re not allowed to do that, we take coats and bags not luggage,” the woman sasses them as she plays with her lip ring and Jongin kind of wishes she just let it pass.

“I don’t think there’s any rules against what we’re doing so as long as we pay your $7 fee than we’re good right? Right.” Baekhyun visibly holds back his tongue as he slams the change down on the counter and hands over Chanyeol’s bag which has Junmyeon and Yixing’s jacket tied around it since they couldn’t fit it inside. The woman seems pretty mad now so they all receive their stamps, Baekhyun takes their coat check tag and they hurry into the club. Jongin flinches at the even louder music and it takes him a moment to adjust to the strobe lights. There’s a particular one on the ceiling that goes by them every now and then and it blinds them whenever they do.

The club isn’t too busy (understandably, the night was still young) and there were only a few groups of people hanging around on the dancefloor talking. They naturally make their way over to the bar and even though there’s some hesitant looks from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin make their way to the front and centre. Baekhyun leans on the counter and he looks at Jongin,

“You going to drink tonight?” Baekhyun asks like he doesn’t already know that Jongin was going to get at least one drink. Well he could only really afford one drink or two since his wallet with still suffering quite a bit because of that Starbucks run. Only a few more days until allowance came though so he guessed he could splurge a bit.

“Maybe just a little,” Jongin says initially before the bartender saunders over to them. Unlike the coat check woman at least this one seems a little more excited to be doing her job. Though Jongin gives them all sympathy because working at a club must suck.

“Hi there! Just so you know shooters are only $3 today, our specials are on the board,” she says to them before going to help another person on the end of the bar and Jongin looks at Baekhyun. Shooters for $3? What were they going to do, say no?

…

Jongin probably should’ve said no because 6 shooters later and he isn’t sure how long he’s been on the dancefloor. Also he was sure that the music was louder when they first arrived or maybe it was because he and Baekhyun kept screaming the lyrics to songs to each other. Jongin was having fun at least, dancing has always been a casual pass time of his. He definitely wasn’t a professional or anything, he just liked putting on K-Pop mirrored dance practices so that he could follow along. Baekhyun and even Sehun usually liked joining him for those too since it wasn’t like any of them liked to work out. Jongin decides to leave Baekhyun on the dancefloor when Chanyeol comes around and he dances his way over to his friends that are huddled up on one of the couches in the corner. Well Jongdae and Minseok are sitting since it only fit them two while the others stood around.

Jongin giggles when he sees Kyungsoo and he shimmies his way over before pulling him into a hug.

“Hello Kyungsoo!” Jongin greets him like they hadn’t entered the club together. Through his drunken haze Jongin doesn’t notice the way Kyungsoo flashes Junmyeon and Yixing a confused look. Jongin pulls away enough to look Kyungsoo up and down, searching for something. He then drops to his knees and Kyungsoo’s first instinct is to pull him up but Jongin is already hugging his thighs, smushing his cheek against Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Such a perfect booty. Soo perfect. So? Soo? Kyungsoo! Soo! Perfect!” Jongin exclaims out loud and even Baekhyun and Chanyeol have come over to see what’s going on at this point.

“I shall call it the Soobooty and it shall be mine! It shall be my Soobooty!” Jongin isn’t sure if the lights in the club are responsible or if Kyungsoo’s cheeks are actually red but he doesn’t have a chance to figure out because moments later he’s throwing up all over Kyungsoo’s shoes.   
  


Jongin is moping. Not his usual moping which includes staying home and never leaving his couch but he’s intensely moping. To the point that he somehow managed to kick Baekhyun out of his room so that he could steal it for said moping purposes. Like he was going to mope openly in the living room, yeah no. Jongin doesn’t find it as comforting to mope in a space that isn’t his own but then again it wasn’t like he didn’t bring his duvet and pillow into Baekhyun’s room. Jongin is just glad that the school year is over because if he had to attend classes then Baekhyun would be able to steal his room back in a heartbeat. Also thankfully their bathroom lock is a lot easier to pick than the bedroom locks because it took Baekhyun a few fruitless attempts before giving up.

“You’re going to starve in there while we eat chicken for dinner!” Baekhyun yells at him through the door before he kicks it for good measure. Jongin scoffs when he hears Baekhyun’s howls of pain, fool. It wasn’t like Jongin was starving anyways, he managed to find Baekhyun’s secret stash of granola bars and those have been enough to keep him sustained for the past few days. He also manages to time his bathroom breaks well enough since Baekhyun spent a lot of time at Chanyeol’s and Sehun had a part time job. There was one time when Jongin had been fooled into thinking that the two had already left the apartment but he’s always been speedier than Baekhyun so he was able to hide in the room again before he was kicked out. 

Whenever Baekhyun needed something in his room like clothes or his general belongings Jongin would graciously toss them outside of the door. Baekhyun always tried to fight his way into the room but it wasn’t like he could overthrow Jongin, though they weren’t much different when it came to physical strength. Jongin was on the side where he could push so it was just easier for him compared to Baekhyun. Honestly if Sehun just helped out Baekhyun they could easily overthrow Jongin but Sehun was just too unbothered to deal with any of their shenanigans. It seems like 6 days was Baekhyun’s limit however because instead of enjoying the tempting chicken he slams his fists against the door, startling Jongin who was in his prime curled up crying pose.

“You know what Jongin? Go ahead! Hide in there forever! Then you’ll really have no chance with Kyungsoo because you’re a coward who won’t even apologize for puking on his shoes and harassing him in public!” Jongin feels the words stab him right through the heart and he starts crying. Through his tears he stalks over to the door, unlocking it before he starts pounding his fists against Baekhyun.

“I already know that! Just let me be miserable in peace dammit!” Jongin ugly cries as he continues attacking Baekhyun and it takes a few minutes before Sehun actually steps in. He pushes them apart and Jongin sniffles. Baekhyun is forgotten even though he was shoved into the wall and Sehun stands in front of Jongin, taking a deep breath before he bops Jongin on the head.

“Why don’t you just apologize? Kyungsoo would appreciate that, he’s a pretty forgiving guy you know? And he likes guys who can admit their mistakes after all, it’s pretty obvious that you like him,” Sehun says to him calmly and Jongin wipes away his tears. 

“It’s only obvious to you two because you already know I like him. I’ve been very discreet about my crush on Kyungsoo,” Jongin says, 

“You’re an idiot,” Baekhyun seems ready to hit him and Sehun looks like he wants to say something but he doesn’t even bother.

“Go put on some pants and apologize,” Sehun orders and Jongin flushes. He was only in his boxers, not really wanting to borrow Baekhyun’s clothes when he had a weird relationship with Chanyeol. Also they’d both done a good job at guarding the closet that had all of Jongin’s clothes in them. He grabs a shirt and pants from the closet and he hastily gets dressed as they all make their way to the living room, taking a seat on what was now a couch. Jongin flashes Baekhyun a glare knowing that he did it purposely to spite him. Jongin looks down at his hands and he knows that what Baekhyun said was true. Plus it was almost impossible to avoid Kyungsoo when their friends were friends. 

“I’m going to apologize to him,” Jongin decides and he nods his head to hype himself up. Sehun looks proud of him while Baekhyun is waiting for something.

“Good boy, now march over there and apologize,” Sehun gives him the most ‘bro-est’ pat he’s ever gotten and Jongin doesn’t stand up right away. 

“I have a plan,” Jongin turns to Baekhyun who smiles at him like this was it.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, just apologize normally-”

“I have no idea what your plan is but I’m on board,” Baekhyun cuts off Sehun and he cackles.   
  


After some very meticulous planning Jongin along with Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were now on their way over to Kyungsoo’s shared house. Thanks to some insider information from Chanyeol they were able to figure out that Kyungsoo was going to be home today but Chanyeol’s insider perk couldn’t get rid of the other guys. Oh well, he tried his best. Anyhow, they were all making their way over with water bottles in Baekhyun, Sehun and Chanyeol’s hands because yes Jongin was going to make it rain despite it being the sunniest day possible. He was currently dressed in his best white button down and black slacks, dress shoes were on his feet and his hair was styled to perfection. Jongin was going to pull off the best cinematic apology possible. 

They’d already poked holes in the lids of the water bottles they’d filled up with water from the school so that they could achieve that rain effect rather than just dumping water all over Jongin. In return for helping him with this the three have been promised pizza and neither of them disagreed, even Sehun who had been pretty against the idea was supportive after pizza was on the line. And so Jongin waits outside with a pounding heart and he carefully knocks on the door. It takes a few agonizing minutes before someone actually opens it and to his luck it’s Yixing. The others don’t really see that it’s Yixing for some reason because they start the rain and Jongin has to call it off with flailing hands.

“Sorry mind getting Kyungsoo please?” Jongin resists the urge to wipe the water from his eyes because if they were kind of red that meant he was actually crying right? The door slams shut and Jongin is left in his anxiety once more. A few moments later Kyungsoo opens the door and fuck he looks so cute with his glasses and his white t shirt but Jongin doesn’t have a chance to admire him because he’s being rained on. Jongin suddenly remembers why he’s here to begin with and he puts on his best puppy look.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo,” Jongin says as he tries not to spit out the water going into his mouth. Kyungsoo just stares at him for a few seconds before he slams the door shut. Jongin drops to his knees and he immediately starts crying. He’s emotional dammit. He wasn’t done moping and maybe he should’ve fully waited out his moping period before facing Kyungsoo again. Thankfully Sehun and Chanyeol get the hint and stop with the fake rain but Baekhyun keeps going until his bottle is empty, probably as revenge for Jongin stealing his room, he doesn’t care anymore. The door opens again soon after and Jongin is all curled up when he feels numerous people passing by him.

“Keep yourselves busy for the night then stay over at Baekhyun and Sehun’s,” Kyungsoo says in a stern voice and Jongin lifts his head, meeting those dark eyes. Is he gonna get murdered? Because honestly he would probably murder him too. Once all of the guys have left, well Jongin assumes they have because he can’t really look away from Kyungsoo right now. Kyungsoo looks down at him and he sighs before pulling Jongin up by his wrist. Jongin stumbles into the house and he removes his shoes as quick as he can, grimacing at the feeling of wet socks as Kyungsoo locks the door behind him. He’s then dragged up the stairs to the bathroom this time and Jongin gasps as he’s pushed into the shower. Thankfully he caught himself before he tripped over the bathtub.

“You’re so stupid, did you want to catch a cold or something? It’s still cold outside,” Kyungsoo mutters as he turns on the shower and Jongin yelps when the icy water hits him first before it turns hot. Watching how Kyungsoo worries and fusses over him however Jongin can’t help but feel smitten all over again. He really likes him. There’s emotion bubbling in his chest and he needs to get it out. Jongin sighs and he holds Kyungsoo’s hands, stopping them from unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m really sorry Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean to objectify you like that, you’re so much more than your booty. Shit that sounded better in my head. Before I make this worse I just want you to know I’m sorry for that,” Jongin apologizes sincerely and Kyungsoo seems to tune out the whole world to give him his attention. Jongin tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s hands and he can’t help it anymore.

“I like you so much Kyungsoo,” Jongin confesses and Kyungsoo pauses for a second, those beautiful eyes of his fluttering open and closed. Jongin’s heart is racing and he feels a little sick to his stomach worried that Kyungsoo would reject him since there wasn’t much reason to accept his confession anyhow. However all of his worries are washed down the drain when Kyungsoo kisses his nose. Jongin looks up at him in surprise, seeing how the water was running down Kyungsoo’s glasses and they’re both blinking crazily to keep it out of their eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for you to tell me. I like you too Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin can’t believe what he’s hearing. Kyungsoo likes him too? What? And wait what did he mean by he was waiting?

“You couldn’t have possibly known! I was so good at hiding it,” Jongin protests and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Can you just kiss me?” he asks and well Jongin wasn’t going to say no to that. He removes Kyungsoo’s glasses, placing them on the bathroom counter before he cups his cheeks and kisses him under the fall of water from the shower. Their kiss starts out a little hesitant but when Kyungsoo tries to bring himself closer Jongin inhales deeply and presses into the kiss more. The kiss is all he dreamed it to be and he can’t believe he’s kissing  _ the _ Kyungsoo Do right now. His lips are so soft and plush, molding perfectly against his own. Jongin has to catch his breath since he’s getting a little heated under running water and in his formal attire. He’d dressed his best to impress Kyungsoo after all. Kyungsoo crawls into the tub and he straddles Jongin’s lap before taking his hands and putting them on his ass. Jongin’s jaw drops at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s plush cheeks under his fingertips.

“You’ve found the Soobooty and it’s all yours,” Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin can’t resist the urge to kiss him again. The first matter is trying to get their clothes off, which proves to be very difficult considering their position and how their wet clothing sticks to them. When the soaked clothes are discarded to the floor of the bathroom they take a moment to embrace the feeling of each other skin to skin. Jongin is absolutely losing his shit while Kyungsoo is busy admiring the planes of sun kissed skin. Jongin kisses Kyungsoo and he grabs his ass none too lightly which makes them both moan. Their semi hard erections are pressed against each other and Kyungsoo grinds down against him, making Jongin’s head spin.

“Please tell me you have condoms and lube in here,” Jongin groans and Kyungsoo winks before parting from him. Jongin immediately misses the warmth and Kyungsoo shivers the moment he’s out from under the shower head. He rummages around in the bathroom cabinets before leaving the bathroom altogether. The cold air makes them both whimper and Kyungsoo is quick, he runs out to what Jongin guesses is his bedroom and he watches those cheeks bounce as he does. When Kyungsoo comes back he’s careful not to run in the washroom since no one wants an accident and his dick swings when he closes the door again. Jongin welcomes him back into his arms and he kisses him again, addicted to the taste.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Jongin says out loud and Kyungsoo blinks at him. The flush on his cheeks definitely indicate that he isn’t against the idea at all and he closes the shower curtain to give them a little privacy even though no one was watching. Kyungsoo also turns off the shower, mumbling about how he doesn’t want Jongin to drown and he positions himself so that his glorious booty is in Jongin’s face. Jongin doesn’t hesitate to grab those fleshy mounds and he can’t help but watch the way Kyungsoo’s hole clenches with every slight exposure.

“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Jongin whines as if he can’t believe how pretty Kyungsoo is while Kyungsoo just blushes, glad that his face is hidden. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo’s bottom down onto his face and he quickly gets to work on tasting him. Thoroughly. Like everything Jongin does, he doesn’t half ass it. Jongin wants to hear Kyungsoo’s moans bouncing off the bathroom walls, he wants every timbre to be ingrained into his very soul as a reminder of the day he found the Soobooty. Kyungsoo falls forward and his hands grip Jongin’s thighs as he moans freely. However Kyungsoo isn’t going to let Jongin have all of the fun and he doesn’t even tease, suckling the head of Jongin’s cock into his mouth. 

“K-Kyungsoo!” Jongin sputters and though he has a front row seat to Kyungsoo’s ass he can’t see how pretty those lips look stretched around his cock.  _ Next time for sure _ . Jongin regains himself even though his thighs are starting to shake because of how good it feels and he grabs the lube, covering his fingers with a lack of grace before he presses the pad of his index finger against Kyungsoo’s reddened orifice. He waits till Kyungsoo practically sucks him inside before he eases in the first finger, feeling Kyungsoo clench around him. He also feels how Kyungsoo swallows hard around his cock and he brings his thighs together unconsciously which makes them sandwich Kyungsoo’s head. 

“Fuck babe, a warning next time?” Kyungsoo coughs and Jongin reacts to the pet name by pushing in another finger. Maybe a little too early because Kyungsoo tightens around his fingers significantly longer before relaxing. Jongin presses a kiss against his backside and he licks at the stretched rim, trying to make things easier.

“Sorry, just trying to get you ready for me,” Jongin mumbles and he remembers that Kyungsoo has a dick and balls too. They’re kind of hanging right in front of him so he isn’t sure why he didn’t remember but he does now so nothing stops him from sucking those balls into his mouth. The angle is a bit weird for his neck and wrist but he wants to pleasure Kyungsoo as much as possible. Jongin fits in another finger and he thrusts in a little hard, pressing against what must be Kyungsoo’s prostate because he shifts forward and squeaks a bit. Jongin keeps aiming for that spot until he can stimulate it enough to make Kyungsoo groan and he mentally pats himself on the back.

“Enough, I’m ready for you,” Kyungsoo pulls away from him and grabs the condom that had been stuck under Jongin’s ass this whole time. How did it get there? They don’t really know. Kyungsoo kneels between Jongin’s legs and he tries to rip open the package with his teeth but he doesn’t get a clean bite and ends up spitting out the foil wildly. Jongin laughs at this and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh as well, opting to rip it open with his fingers and it works this time. Kyungsoo then strokes Jongin’s cock a few times before rolling it onto him. Jongin inhales deeply at the feeling,

“I don’t think I’ll last long,” he confesses and Kyungsoo doesn’t laugh at him, he just gestures to his own painfully hard erection and nods his head.

“I won’t either but we’ll reach our ends together. You probably want a view of my ass but I want to look at you,” Kyungsoo says as he positions himself over Jongin’s cock and he eases the head inside. Once his orifice gives way for the head that slips inside they both moaned loudly, Jognin throws his head back and it bangs into the faucet which makes him wince in pain. So they sit up a little and Jongin keeps his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist steadying him,

“You’re wrong. I want to see your face. I want to see every expression of yours as we become one,” Jongin says with a cheeky smile and he kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face once he’s fully seated. Kyungsoo is breathing heavily as he’s adjusting to Jongin’s length and he rolls his eyes.

“So cheesy, remind me why I like you,” Kyungsoo sighs and Jongin responds to that with a kiss. A very sweet kiss. He makes sure to hold Kyungsoo’s cheeks delicately like he wasn’t sitting on his dick right now and he looks him straight in the eyes before pecking his lips, once, twice, thrice and one last time. No tongue, no teeth, just utter sweetness. Kyungsoo swoons at this and Jongin can see it.

“Okay you win, I like you,” Kyungsoo grins and he places his hands on Jongin’s shoulders before he lifts himself and lets gravity bring him back down. Jongin immediately loses all cheekiness as he’s overwhelmed by pleasure. The sight of Kyungsoo with matted hair and flushed sweaty skin was too much. The way his thigh muscles tightened as he rode Jongin’s cock, the way his own bounced as he rose and fell, it was all so erotic. Jongin couldn’t hold it any longer and he grabs Kyungsoo’s cock maybe a little too aggressively judging by the pained groan and he strokes him as he lifts his hips and pistons into him. 

“Fuck Jongin,” Kyungsoo falls forward and Jongin continues meeting Kyungsoo halfway, the dirty sounds of sex filling the bathroom with the excessive squelch of lube and slapping skin. It only takes a few more thrusts before Kyungsoo shivers and releases all over their stomachs. Jongin follows soon after, biting into Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he shudders and jerks his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass, cumming into the condom. The exhaustion hits them a little faster than they expected since they were both hoping the afterglow would be amazing enough to bask in but that wasn’t the case. Kyungsoo lazily reaches behind Jongin’s head and he turns on the shower again, hitting them with cold water before it turns hot.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks lovingly as he soothes the back of Jongin’s head where he’d hit it earlier. Jongin hugs Kyungsoo tight and he just enjoys it all.

“I’m perfect, how are you?” Jongin replies and Kyungsoo eases off of him, pulling off the condom before he ties it and he moves aside the shower curtain so that he can throw it into the trash can across the bathroom floor. He misses. When he turns his attention back to Jongin he’s already reaching for peach scented shampoo, squeezing some into his hand before rubbing into Jongin’s hair.

“Perfect as well thank you,” Kyungsoo laughs when Jongin kisses him again and they continue their shower without any real issues. They were both too tired to actually go at it again and the bathtub was way too slippery to engage in any kind of standing sex in the shower activities. They weren’t that stupid. They are stupid enough to not have any towels ready after their shower though and they both have to run into Kyungsoo’s room before sharing the towel. Once they’re both dry and dressed in boxers (the only thing Kyungsoo could actually lend Jongin since he was too big for his clothes) they cuddle in bed together. Kyungsoo’s bed is a modest twin size but Jongin has no complaints since that means he can be closer to him. Jongin exhales in relief and he kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek before he holds Kyungsoo’s butt cheek with his right hand.

“I found it and it’s all mine, my Soobooty,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he can’t help but agree.

“I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end haha thank you for reading!  
I didn't want to make them sex gods and I felt like a very detailed and intricate smut scene didn't fit the rest of the fic so I kept it a little shorter and light hearted  
Thank you again and please support all of the fics in this fest, everyone worked so hard and there's so many amazing works  
Kudos and/or comments are very appreciated  
<3  
P.S. The inspiration for the raining apology scene came from this post on Twitter! https://twitter.com/numsaeng13/status/1132321423731544070


End file.
